In the Bushes
by Half-Blood Kitten
Summary: Ok, a Kiba X Naruto fansiction. It is a Oneshot. Kiba is Seme and Naruto is Uke. A very long one shot...Hope you like it... PLS Review...


_In the bushes_

_One-Shot_

_(Kiba X Naruto)_

"_Hello everybody, as I promised here is the Kiba X Naruto fanfiction. I've been like a small bee recently. Working like a dog, day and night in order to make a good impression."_

"_This is just a small One-shot that I had wanted to write for quite a long time, now. It is very short, but sexy. Kiba is Seme and Naruto is Uke." _

"_As usual I have to say that I don't own any of the characters of Naruto. (**going in the other room to cry**) _

"_And now on with the story…"_

"_P.C-Sorry for the lousy beginning…"_

It was a beautiful day in The Hidden Village of Konoha. The sun was shining and was making everything shiny.

Most of the ninjas were gone to missions and stuff, but there were still some people left to relax in peace. Just like Naruto for instance. He just had to take a stroll in such a beautiful day. And of course have some Ramen!

1(_I just ate Ramen so I had to say that. I know it's really old, but he is really cute)_

"Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen…"repeated Naruto as he marched to the Old man's Ramen shop. When he entered he was greeted as usual. Whit a big bowl full with ramen and pork and a loud "Iresshaimase".

2_I bet that if Naruto continues eating ramen there the old man can soon retire and live quite a wealthy life!)_

"Arigato, old man. And now let's eat!!!"

But as he put the first bite of ramen in his mouth, Naruto sensed that something was wrong. Something was different from before. Someone was watching him. He slowly turned his head to the left _(not leaving his food of course) _and sawKiba and Akamaru, eating Ramen, too.

"BLAH, what the heck are you doing here?!" screamed Naruto, covering the boy and his dog in saliva and pork.

Akamaru gave a loud bark as he liked the food from his muffle and Kiba gave a chuckle, also removing the food from his face.

"Can't a boy visit his girlfriend?"

3("_Kiba really likes to tease Naruto, doesn't he?!"_)

Naruto's face turned red, his anger turning to embarrassment. He approached his head to Kiba's and screamed in his ear:

"WHAT THE BLOODY HEL DO YOU MEAN BY A GYRLFRIEND, YOU DUNGHEADED MUTT!!!?"

Alot of peopleturned in their direction, shocked from the loud screams. Kiba didn't pay any attention to them. He just smiled and kissed the loudmouth.

If Naruto's face was red before it was violet now. The kiss soon ended and Kiba said:

'Sorry love, but you sure are cute like a girl. And by the way, I have a present for you."

Naruto's embarrassment quickly ended and he looked at his lover whit excitement.

"Nany?"

"You'll see. Let's go! Come-uh…Akamaru? What is it?"

The small dog barked once again and nodded left. The two lovers turned to the street and saw that the whole street was full whit people who were staring at the. There were a few girls fainted from the huge amount of blood, that poured out from their noses.

"Look what you did, Naru"said Kiba smiling" You killed the poor girls whit your beauty!"

Naruto just gave him a sarcastic look, paid for the food and left whit Kiba as fast as possible. Akamaru saw them go, grabbed a big pork steak and also left.

Soon they found a small lawn where they sat and tried to relax. But when you try to relax with an anima like Kiba, it always turns to something else.

"_Akamaru_!" said the boy to his dog in the DOGGY language "_Go take a stroll. I'll have some fun whit my koi."_

Akamaru gave him a weird look and then an "Arf", which most probably meant "_They say I'm the dog, but you sure need to get laid." _and did as he was told.

And now they were alone, just the two of them.

"_Time to act!"_

Slowly Kiba sneaked closer to Naruto, who was apparently dozing of and jumped on top of him.

"What the heck! KIBA!" shouted Naruto, but the dog-liked boy made him shut up whit a kiss on the mouth.

"I told you I'll give you a present, here it is."

And hi kissed him again. But this time, more tenderly and lovingly. Naruto felt himself blush and harden at the same time. All doubts were gone, the door was opened, and the beast was released. His eyes flashed for a sec and with one quick movement he pushed the startled Kiba and landed on top.

"You want to have fun, ne? OK, then…let's do it…"

Slowly the katsune removed Kiba's shirt and run his hand upon the bare skin. Thanks to the arousing touches of Naruto, Kiba got even hornier. The budge in his pants was getting bigger and bigger. When Naruto's tongue touched his bare skin stars appeared in front of his eyes. His arousal faded. His breath stopped for a few seconds and then started again. His eyes closed and tears started coming out.

Suddenly Naruto placed his hand on his fading erection. Kiba opened his eyes and looked at him.

"You sure are bad, Kiba-chan! You didn't even wait for me." said Naruto with a grin on his face.

Kiba smiled and kissed him. "Sorry."

Naruto returned the smile and started massaging his pennies thought the thin material of his jeans. A moan escaped the half naked boy.

"Now, now Kiba-chan, don't get too exited! We haven't even started yet...

As swift as possible the katsune unzipped the zipper of his lover and revealed his boxers. With doggies? A smile appeared on Naruto's face witch made Kiba look up.

"WHAT! I am a canine after all…"

"You sure are…My canine!!"

Slipping his boxers off, Kiba was finally filly undressed. His erection was as hard as wood, again. With one hand Naruto grabbed and slowly stroke it making his love moan. And with the other he massaged his hairy balls. And as Kiba-chan was thinking this couldn't get any better, it did! Naruto engulfed all of it. Right to the bone, all 18 inches. And it happened again. Bliss obsessed Kiba, as he felt he couldn't hold on much longer. Bucking his hips in Naruto, he cried his release. Surprised, Naru couldn't take all of it on once, so most of Kiba's precious seed scattered on his belly.

"Oh koishi, you did it again. Aren't you ashamed?"

Kiba tried to look as innocent as possible as he collected the rest of his own come around the boys face:

"Gomenasai, love! You are just too damn sexy."

"Sexy, heh!" made himself look angry the young katsune "We'll see."

Standing up, leaving Kiba laying necked on the grass, he stripped himself from his own clothes. Kiba felt himself get harder for the third time watching his lover strip for him…that was the reason he loved Naru-kun so much. He was ready to do anything to please him. And that beautiful body of his, made him go crazy.

"Come here." said Kiba to Naruto as he himself stood up. The two held each other in their arms for a few seconds, until the younger of the two said;

"Love me!"

4(_If you don't know, Naruto is smaller than Kiba. I think…)_

"Sure."

The two lay on the soggy grass again. Kiba pulled a bottle of lotion from his tossed jeans, which he carried with him for situations like these, and emptied some of it on Naruto's entrance and some on himself. The boy shivered at the touch of the cold liquid with his manhood, which in turn made him even hornier.

"Are you ready, love?"

Naruto gave a nod and then a kiss. And soon after that a small hiss of pane, done by Kiba's trust in him. Although this wasn't their first time together it felt strange to be connected in such a way. So very strange and amusing at the same time!

Kiba's trusts became bolder and Naruto's moans even more loudly. It was clear that the two can't hold on for too long. So the older boy stood up, holding Naruto in his arms, not leaving his body. Slowly he approached the nearest tree and smashed his lover in it. Blood from nail scratches were visible on Kiba's arm. Sweat was dropping from their bodies.

Making his last trusts, Kiba sealed his love for Naruto whit a kiss and together reached heaven.

For a long time the two lay near the tree, breathing hard, covered in sweat and come. It was wonderful to sit there all alone, with the only person you have ever loved. That's what the two thought until the sweat smell of cut grass and the salty taste of sweat made them sleepy….

"_Oh my god, this was one hell of a One-shot. I didn't think it will turn on so long…_

_Hope you like it... Ja ne!!!_


End file.
